dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Nishida Naomi
Perfil thumb|250px|Nishida Naomi *'Nombre:' 西田尚美 (にしだ なおみ) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Nishida Naomi *'Profesión:' Actiz *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Prefectura de Hiroshima, Japón *'Estatura:' 163 cm *'Tipo de sangre:' B *'Signo zodiacal:' Acuario *'Familia:' Esposo e hija *'Agencia:' Dongyu Dramas *Toudori Nozaki Shuhei (WOWOW, 2020) *Scams (TBS-MBS, 2019) *Nodoka no Niwa (NHK BS Premium, 2019) *Shudan Sasen!! (TBS, 2019) *Saka no Tochu no Ie (WOWOW, 2019) *Maison de Police (TBS, 2019) *Cold Case 2 (WOWOW, 2018, ep4) *Kansayaku Nozaki Shuhei (WOWOW, 2018) *Tegami: Keigo Higashino (TV Tokyo, 2018) *Mario (NHK, 2018) *Soredemo Koi Suru (TBS, 2018) *Diary (NHK BS Premium, 2018) *Happy Go Lucky! (GYAO!, 2018) *Shimokitazawa Die Hard (TV Tokyo, 2017) ep.3 *Boku wa Mari no Naka (Fuji TV-FOD, 2017) *Sanbiki no Ossan 3 (TV Tokyo, 2017) *Rakuen (WOWOW, 2017) *Toge (Tokai TV, 2016) *Suizokukan Girl (NHK, 2016) *Gou Gou Datte Neko de Aru 2 (WOWOW, 2016) *Chihoshi wo Kau Onna (TV Asahi, 2016) *Criminologist Himura and Mystery Writer Arisugawa (NTV, 2016, ep3) *5-nin no Junko (WOWOW, 2015) *Kounodori (TBS, 2015, ep6,8-10) *Toshokan Senso Book of Memories (TBS, 2015) *Massan (NHK, 2014) *Hitojichi no Rodokukai (WOWOW, 2014) *Sanbiki no Ossan (TV Tokyo, 2014) *Kami no Tsuki (NHK, 2014) *Danda Rin ~ Roudou Kijun Kantokukan (NTV, 2013) *Castella (NHK, 2013) *dinner (Fuji TV, 2013, ep8) *Higashino Keigo Mysteries (Fuji TV, 2012, Story 11) *GTO (Fuji TV, 2012, ep9-11) *Tonbi (NHK, 2012) *IS (TV Tokyo, 2011) *Kurumi no Heya (NHK, 2011) *Q10 (NTV, 2010) *Rikon Doukyo (NHK, 2010) *Gyne (NTV, 2009) *Ninkyo Helper (Fuji TV, 2009, ep7) *Code Blue SP (Fuji TV, 2009) *Yamada Taro Monogatari (TBS, 2007) *Kaette Kita Jikou Keisatsu (TV Asahi, 2007, ep6) *Fuurin Kazan (NHK, 2007) *Hotelier (TV Asahi, 2007) *Ruri no Shima SP (NTV, 2007) *CA to Oyobi (NTV, 2006) *Byakuyako (TBS, 2006) *Jyoou no Kyoushitsu (NTV, 2005, SP2) *Koi no Jikan (TBS, 2005) *Ruri no Shima (NTV, 2005) *Gekidan Engimono ''Beautiful Sunday as Chihiro (Fuji TV, 2005) *Fuufu (TBS, 2004) *Shiroi Kyoto (Fuji TV, 2003) *Stand Up!! (TBS, 2003) *Water Boys (Fuji TV, 2003, ep1) *Shin Yonigeya Honpo (NTV, 2003, ep4) *Home & Away (Fuji TV, 2002) *Wedding Planner (Fuji TV, 2002) *Sayonara, Ozu Sensei (Fuji TV, 2001) *Love Complex (Fuji TV, 2000) *Bokutachi no Long Vacation (NHK, 2000) *Majo no Jouken (TBS, 1999) *Over Time (Fuji TV, 1999) *Sekai de Ichiban Papa ga Suki (Fuji TV, 1998) *Age 35 Koishikute (Fuji TV, 1996 *Itsuka Mata Aeru (Fuji TV, 1995) *Imoto Yo (Fuji TV, 1994) *Deatta Koro no Kimi de Ite (NTV, 1994) Películas *Shinbun Kisha (2019) *Gooku Yen no Jinsei (2019) *We Are Little Zombies (2019) *Nagi Machi (2019) *La (2019) *Hatsukoi: Otosan, Chibi ga Inaku Narimashita (2019) *Ikiteru Dake de, Ai (2018) *River's Edge (2018) *Yuuzai (2018) *Dawn Wind in My Poncho (2017) *Kodomo Tsukai (2017) *Tsuioku (2017) *Daytime Shooting Star (2017) *Nijyuu Seikatsu (2016) *Toshokan Senso-The Last Mission- (2015) *Wood Job! (2014) *Silver Spoon (2014) *Hidamari no Kanojo (2013) *Enoshima Prism (2013) *Midsummer Formula / Manatsu no Houteishiki (2013) *The Complex / Kuroyuri Danchi (2013) *Toshokan Senso (2013) *Tug of War! / Tsuna Hiichatta! (2012) *A Man With Style / Azemichi no Dandy (2011) *Drucker in the Dug-Out (2011) *Ashita no Joe (2011) *A.D. Girl - Things She Must Do Tomorrow (2010) *Boku to mama no kiiroi jitensha (2009) *The Chef of South Polar (2009) *Nagai Nagai Satsujin (2008) *The Signs of Love (2007) *Little DJ: Chiisana koi no monogatari (2007) *Summer Days with Coo (2007) *The Longest Night in Shanghai (2007) *Honey and Clover (2006) *Sumo Hot Pot (2006) *Mirai Yosouzu (2007) *Little DJ: Chiisana Koi no Monogatari (2007) *The Longest Night In Shanghai (2007) *Kappa no Ku to Natsu Yasumi (2007) *Hachimitsu to Clover (2006) *Chanko (2006) *Siren (2006) *Tenshi (2006) *Aishiteyo (2005) *8-gatsu no Christmas (2005) *Densha Otoko (2005) *Swing Girls (2004) *Hana (2003) *Tsuribaka nisshi 14 (2003) *Pretty Woman (2003) *Lovers' Kiss (2003) *Hotel Hibiscus (2003) *13 Kaidan (2003) *OUT (2002) *Katakuri-ke no Kofuku (2001) *MONDAY (1999) Vídeos Musicales *GOMES THE HITMAN「夜明けまで」 *THE YELLOW MONKEY「聖なる海とサンシャイン」 *田辺マモル「リス」 Curiosidades *'Educación:' **Bunka Fashion College **Fukuyama Middle and High School *Nishida se convirtió en modelo a los 19 años después de graduarse de la Escuela de Moda Cultural de Tokio e hizo su debut en 1993. *El 4 de julio de 2005, reveló su matrimonio en el sitio oficial. Anunció que continuaría trabajando después del matrimonio y que era diseñador de zapatos y que se registró el 7 de julio del mismo año . En el primer día de la película "Shanghai at Night" el 21 de septiembre de 2007, anunció que tenía 4 meses de embarazo y dio a luz a una niña el 6 de abril de 2008 . Enlaces *Perfil (Dongyu) *Sitio oficial *Blog oficial *Twitter *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Nishida Naomi005.jpg Nishida Naomi004.jpg Nishida Naomi002.jpg Nishida Naomi003.JPG Nishida Naomi001.jpg Nishida Naomi000.jpg Nishida Naomi 7.jpg Categoría:JActriz Categoría:Dongyu